mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a black hedgehog created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, and the ultimate life form. History Backstory Shadow's backstory is revealed in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald created him with Black Doom's blood. While Gerald created him for the benefit of mankind, Black Doom intended him to destroy the earth. When Gerald realized Black Doom's intentions, he intended for Shadow to kill Black Doom and destroy the Black Comet. However, GUN shut down the ultimate life form project, killed Maria, and sealed Shadow away on Prison Island. Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman. Seeking revenge on humanity for the death of Maria, Shadow destroyed military buildings and robbed a bank. GUN thought Sonic was responsible and sent him to Prison Island, but not before Shadow encountered him for the first time. Later, Rouge joined Eggman and Shadow's team and they planned to take three Chaos Emeralds from Prison Island, with Shadow blowing Prison Island up with explosives. On his way to save Rouge, who had been trapped inside a safe, Shadow fought Sonic, but in the end escaped Prison Island with Rouge and the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic faced Shadow again on the Space Colony ARK, but defeated him. Later, Amy convinced him to help save the world, realizing that this was what Maria wanted. Shadow fought the one controlling the ARK to collide with Earth, Biolizard, who then transformed into the Finalhazard and merged with the Eclipse Cannon. But Sonic and Shadow turned into their Super forms with Chaos Emeralds and fought Finalhazard in space, with Shadow finishing him off. Then Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control to set the ARK back into its original position, but Shadow fell to Earth and was presumed dead. Sonic Heroes However, Shadow was rescued by one of Eggman's robots and kept in a tank while Eggman made robot versions of him. He was released by Rouge, and fought Omega before Rouge broke up the fight, and the three became Team Dark. They fought Metal Sonic (disguised as Eggman) and his robots each with their own intentions - Shadow wanted to find out about his past, as he has amnesia, Omega wants revenge on Eggman for imprisoning him, and Rouge wants Eggman's treasure. They got into a misunderstanding and fight with Team Chaotix and Team Sonic along the way. Eventually Metal Sonic transformed, and Team Dark was the third to fight him. After his defeat, Shadow and Omega took the unconscious Metal Sonic, though he later somehow escaped them. Shadow the Hedgehog As Shadow tried to remember who he was, only remembering Maria's death, Black Doom arrived during the Black Arms invasion of Earth and told Shadow to help him with the invasion, and to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow decided that the Chaos Emeralds held the key to figuring out his destiny, so he decided to collect them. Whether Shadow helps Black Doom, the heroes, or Eggman, or simply goes his own way without helping either, is dependent on the player choice; but the path that is most likely canon is purely or mostly the "hero" path leading to Final Haunt, where Shadow travelled alongside Sonic and defeated Black Doom to obtain the red Chaos Emerald. Some paths involve Eggman telling Shadow that he is actually a robot version of the original Shadow; this is revealed to be a lie if the final battle draws on long enough. With all the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow was approached by Black Doom, who took the Emeralds and used them to teleport the Black Comet to Earth. Shadow was resistant to Black Doom's paralyzing gas which he used on Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman, and chased Black Doom into the innermost sanctum of the Black Comet, where Black Doom revealed that Shadow was created with his blood. Black Doom tried to mind control Shadow, but Espio, Charmy, and Vector broadcasted a message from Gerald, revealing his true destiny to him. Shadow resisted Black Doom's power and transformed into Super Shadow to fight Black Doom, transformed into Devil Doom, outside. In the end, Shadow killed Devil Doom and destroyed the Black Comet with the Eclipse Cannon. Shadow is the main character of this game. Sonic Free Riders Shadow is a member of Team Dark, competing in the Grand Prix alongside Rouge and E-10000B. In the end, all four teams raced against Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Shadow is now working for GUN. He and Rouge were sent to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness from Eggman, but they accidentally released Mephiles the Dark from it, who took a form similar to Shadow through his shadow. Mephiles sent Shadow and Rouge into the future, where they met up with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and found two Chaos Emeralds to return to the present, but Shadow stayed behind to fight Mephiles, who revealed that when Iblis awakened, the people saw this as an excuse to imprison Shadow in an energy cage for eternity, saying that they feared his power. (Mephiles would later reveal that Omega was the one who imprisoned him) Shadow refused to join Mephiles and fought him. Mephiles gained the upper hand, but Omega defeated him and returned to the present with Shadow. Later, Shadow took Silver into the past to reveal to him the truth behind Mephiles: That Mephiles and Iblis are two halves of Solaris. Shadow sealed Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness before returning to the present. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega faced Mephiles again, and Shadow defeated Mephiles. However, when Mephiles merged with Iblis into Solaris, Shadow helped find the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic, and he, Sonic, and Silver turned into their Super forms and defeated Solaris. This sent Sonic and Princess Elise back in time, where Elise blew out the flame that was Solaris, erasing Mephiles and Iblis and any events they caused. Therefore, Shadow was spared from his fate and the only event of the game that still stands is Shadow working for GUN. Sonic Rivals Eggman enlisted Shadow's help in stopping the nefarious schemes of the insane Eggman Nega. When Rouge and Eggman were imprisoned in a card by Eggman Nega, Shadow set out to rescue them, discovering Eggman Nega's true identity and competing with Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver. Eventually, Shadow released Eggman, and released Rouge after defeating Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic. Sonic Rivals 2 Again, Eggman enlisted Shadow's help in defeating Eggman Nega, who this time planned to release the Ifrit. Eggman sent Metal Sonic to help Shadow with this. They competed with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, and Silver and Espio, and again only Shadow and Silver's teams knew who Eggman Nega really was (as he was disguised as Eggman). Eggman told Shadow and Metal Sonic to close the portal to the Ifrit's dimension from the inside, which they did. However, due to them presumably being the last to fight the Ifrit and Metal Sonic 3.0, both of whom they destroyed, they were unable to escape through the portal before it closed. Metal Sonic cut a Chaos Emerald out of his chassis, allowing Shadow to teleport out with him, leaving Eggman Nega trapped in the Ifrit's dimension. Sonic Generations Shadow appeared in the White Space to fight Sonic, as they still had some rivalry going on. Sonic beat Shadow, and in the end Shadow appeared to cheer for Sonic and Classic Sonic during their fight with Time Eater, after which Shadow and Silver stayed for the rest of Sonic's birthday party. Sonic Forces While battling Eggman and attacking his bases, Shadow easily defeated the leader of Eggman's mercenaries, Defense Squad Jackal, calling him weak and telling him not to show his face. The mercenary was devastated by this and later became the powerful being known as Infinite, who encountered Shadow again and used his virtual reality techniques on him to show how powerful he was. Before defeating Sonic, Infinite created a virtual clone of Shadow. Later, when Sonic returned and confronted the clone, the real Shadow destroyed his doppelganger with a kick and explained the virtual clones to Sonic. Afterwards, he became part of the resistance against Eggman. Shadow clones were later mass produced by Infinite, and later by Eggman, by the thousands, but disappeared once the Phantom Ruby was destroyed. Shadow survived the final battle. Other appearances *Shadow is a playable character in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. *He appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia *Shadow is the counterpart of Vegeta from Dragonball Z. *Interestingly enough, another character with similarities to Vegeta, Regulus from Bomberman, is the Elemental Knight of Shadow. *Of the characters to say "Damn" in Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow says it the most. Every time he gets hit he says "Dammit". If he dies he says "Damn! Not here!" He also says "Damn you" to Black Doom, and one of his more popular quotes is in Circus Park: "Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald?" Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Villains Category:Rivals Category:Sonic Adventure 2 characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Shadow the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) characters Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Sonic Generations bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Furries Category:GUN Category:Sonic Forces characters